Pokemon a New Journey
by The Beeping Box
Summary: Rain, a young girl, is starting her journey with her three friends. Along the way she, her friends, and all their Pokemon must beat all obstacles that come their way, can they over come them all, and why is team Rocket so interested in Rain and Jeremy, find this out and more when you read this
1. The Journey Begins

**Hey all, its me The Beeping Box, I am going to do the disclaimer first because i have a lot of announcements**

**I don't own Pokemon and I never will, neither does my accomplice in this story which brings me to my announcements, I had help writing this story from a very good friend of mine, she has a fanfiction two, her screen name is SleepyLlama2012 and i think she is a really good writer and i think you should check out her story, shadowed, its really good and yeah, so, please enjoy this story that we wrote**

**YYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYY!**

* * *

"So, Rain, have you decided what Pokemon you want yet?" asked a very sophisticated looking man standing next to a table with three PokeBalls.

A blonde teenager rubbed her chin, looking closely at each one. "Hm… which one's Totodile again, Professor?"

"Totodile, that is the water Pokemon starter for this region, in this PokeBall," said Professor Elm, pointing at one of the PokeBalls.

Rain's eyes lit up happily. "I'll take Totodile."

"Alright, and you're lucky, you get the first pick, I have another young man coming today for his own Pokemon, but I think he was looking for Chikorita though, so you are lucky," said Elm.

She gently grabbed the PokeBall off of the table and grinned. "YES! You and I are gonna have the best battles ever, Bilbo!"

Professor Elm looked confused. "Bilbo?"

"Yah. Like the hobbit. Lord of the Rings…? Okay, nevermind." She walked to the door of the building and turned back in mid step, smiling. "Thanks, Professor!" With that, she walked out the door only to be hit by another teenage boy that looked a little younger than her.

"Hey! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO… never mind, I don't yell at girls," said the teenage boy who had on a black and yellow cap he had on backwards that concealed his black hair except a long strand that stood straight up.

Rain raised an eyebrow questioningly at the strange boy. "Honestly. You people are just not even worth it." She grumbled. "But seriously, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME HERE! I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF HANDLING MYSELF AROUND YOU INCOMPETENT LITTLE BRATS!" She blinked, and brushed some stray strands away from her face. "I mean… good day, young man." She pushed around him, a little furious, and began to walk away, only to get hit by a red head boy the same age as the raven haired that ran into her just a minute ago, but this one acted just a little bit differently.

"I don't have time for this, just get out of my way," said the jerk and pushed Rain out of the way and walked into the lab before she could say anything.

Rain drew in a sharp breath. "Wow. People, shorty is walking here." She huffed angrily. Her short temper was not giving her good first impressions at ALL today, so she tried to stay calm and walk away as dignified as she could possibly manage.

"Todo!" exclaimed Bilbo, appearing from his PokeBall to comfort his partner.

Rain smiled, and picked him up gently. "God, you're even cuter than I thought you would be." She grinned, giving him a light pat on the head. "Thanks, Bilbo."

"HEY! RAIN! WAIT! YOU FORGOT YOUR POKEGEAR!" cried a young blonde boy, holding a small phone like object in his hands.

Rain swiveled around in the direction of the voice, ready to smack it's owner, when she saw it was her younger brother, Alex. "Alex don't scare me like that." She sighed. "But thanks for my stuff."

The energetic little boy turned away to run back, but turned around to say one last thing to his older sister . "Oh, and one more thing, mom says that if you get arrested, call Uncle Falkner."

Rain rolled her eyes, still trying not to explode. "Sure, because I'M going to get arrested. Pssh." Then a little voice in the back of her head kept repeating: _You're so screwed. You're sooooo freaking screwed._ Rain politely ignored it and continued walking with Bilbo out to route 29.

**IN CHERRYGROVE TOWN**

Rain stumbled along the path to the entrance, carrying a very exhausted Bilbo. "Jeezus, that was a longer walk than I thought it would be." She panted to Bilbo, who was blinking the crust from his sleepy eyes.

"Toto?" Bilbo croaked sleepily.

Rain stopped abruptly. "You're kidding, right? You were sleeping?"

Bilbo cuddled up to Rain innocently. She sighed, and kept walking.

Just then, a small panda Pokemon stumbled in front of Rain, it looked like it was hit by a bus, then had the bus back into it again, then hit again.

Rain set down Bilbo and knelt down quickly and held up the small pokemon to keep it from falling over. "You alright little guy?" She asked, concerned.

"Pancham!" cried the Pokemon, fainting right on the sidewalk.

Rain gasped as Bilbo gave a frightened squeak. "C'mon, Bilbo, we gotta get him to a Pokemon center, quick!"

Bilbo nodded, and followed Rain obediently.

**AT THE POKEMON CENTER**

"Welcome to the… OH MY, how could you let your Pokemon get in this condition?!" cried a very plump in the belly Nurse Joy, seeing the injured Pancham.

"No no," Rain tried to explain while drawing heavy, panicked breaths. "He… I found him… like this ma'am! Please, just help him!" She panted, putting the Pancham on the reception desk with shaky hands.

"Oh, I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions, it's just that, I don't know, I've been hormonal, as you can see, I'm pregnant," said Nurse Joy, pointing at her belly than handing her Chansy the injured Pancham.

Rain blinked, startled from the sudden chain of events. "Who's the husband or father?" As soon as she finished, she wanted to smack herself in the head. Husband or father? What the heck was wrong with her?!

"Well, you may know the former gym leader of Pewter?" asked Nurse Joy.

Rain laughed faintly. "No way….. Brock?"

"Yes Brock, and he is the one helping Chansey with your injured Pancham, so don't insult him will he is standing right behind his beautiful wife and some random trainer girl," said a voice that appeared from behind them, but before the two girls could react, a teen around Rain's age rushed into the Center.

"IS MY PO HERE!" he cried, his skin and brown hair dripping with sweat.

Rain looked over and coughed. "Uh… the Pancham?" She asked as Bilbo hid behind her leg shyly.

"No shit the Pancham, now please tell me where he is, and if he's okay," cried the boy, tears running down his face.

Rain put up her hands and gave the boy a quizzical glance. "I think he's alright… right Mrs. Joy?"

"Yes, he's just fine, but what I want to know is how in hell did you let your partner get in that state?!" questioned Joy.

"Yes!" cried the group in unison.

"Well, I was attacked by some red haired kid with a Cyndaquil and i was not strong enough to stop him and he blasted Pancham with a flamethrower and he was blasted away and I thought that I lost him," choked out the boy before he could not hold back the tears.

"Shh, its alright, but how did you know your partner was here?" asked Brock, rubbing his chin. " And who was that red haired boy?"

"I can answer the first one, I saw that it landed near here and hello Rain," said a girl the same age as Rain.

"Marill," said a blue Pokemon that climbed on her shoulder.

"Lyra?" Rain asked, blinking. "What the hell is going on?! First I get rammed by like three guys and then I come and find a half dead pokemon wandering aimlessly in which I have to SPRINT all the way here to find my bff strutting around with a complete STRANGER!"

"Hey!" cried the boy. " I have a name you know!"

Rain's face turned a little flushed. "And I'd love to know it!"

Lyra sighed. "Rain cut the temper, please. You're gonna get arrested."

Rain blinked, stunned. "Did you… how… Alex? AGH! I'd be just dandy with that, Lyra. Just. Dandy."

"Its Jeremy, thanks for asking!" screamed the boy.

Rain smacked her forehead. "Okay. Back on topic. Red headed guy? Yeah, he shoved me over when I was walking out of Professor Elm's lab earlier today. Did you get his name?"

"Yes I did, he said it was Silver, actually, I tackled him and stole his trainer ID card, took a pic of it with my Pokegear, then threw it in a bush, and ran away," said Jeremy, nodding at the memory and showing the pic of the card.

"Violent." Rain replied. "And irrational. But now that we know who he is…" She trailed off, a devilish look in her eyes. Bilbo and her shared a quick glance and darted for the door.

Lyra grabbed Rain's shoulder. "Speaking of irrational, here comes Rain, ready to smack the crap out of a guy she doesn't even know the slightest and who is extremely exhausted from the jog over. Why, Rain?"

Rain squirmed, trying to get Lyra to let go. "He could've killed the poor thing!"

"Stay. Put." Lyra commanded.

Rain's shoulders slouched as she sat down on one of the waiting seats with Bilbo. "What now?"

"HEY, I REMEMBER YOU, FROM THE LAB!" cried the raven haired boy from earlier.

"Does everyone just wanna come and party or what?" Rain muttered to herself. "Yeah, sorry for yelling I have a short fuse, do NOT abuse it or set it off or things will go BOOM." She sighed, laying back in her chair

"Look I wanted to apologize for my behavior, I mean we've been neighbors for four years and we never talked so yeah, can we bury the hatchet, by the way, my name is Gold," he asked, holding out his hand.

"I say you forgive him, he's cute," whispered Lyra.

"Heard that," said Gold.

"No you didn't," said Lyra, blushing.

"Awkward," said Jeremy.

"That's an understatement." Rain added under her breath, trying not to fall asleep like Bilbo had in her lap.

"Exactly, hey I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier, I was just worried about Po, you see, he and Venus are the only Family I have, my mom basically disowned me when she sent me to stay with my aunt, I haven't seen her in five years, not even on Christmas," said Jeremy, sitting down next to Rain.

Rain sat up a bit straighter. "Really? Wow… I mean, she didn't call you or anything?"

"No, I mean, I don't think she disowned me, but she's a gym leader that is constantly being challenged and helping out the city, but she did send letters, like on Christmas or my birthday, but that's it," said Jeremy.

"Oh. Well, my uncle is a gym leader too. We don't see him much either, but he inspired me to become a trainer." She replied, petting Bilbo on the head.

"Thats the same with my mom, thats why I came back home, back here to Johto, to be able to walk up to Olivine City gym, and challenge her, and beat her, and look her in the eyes and say thank you, because she made me who I am, STRONG!" proclaimed Jeremy.

"Fabulous." Rain said. "By the way, who's Venus?"

"I'll show you, come on out!" cried Jeremy, throwing a PokeBall into the air, which revealed a Mawile.

"Mawile," called the Pokemon, flipping its plant, hair, growth to the side.

"Cool!" Rain exclaimed, nearly sending Bilbo tumbling to the floor. "I've only heard of these guys from Uncle Faulkner!" She explained, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Love the hair, girl." Lyra commented.

"I love your hair," said Gold, lipstick covering his face

Rain's face went instantly from smiling into some kind of crazy twitch attack. "DUDE. YOU LITERALLY JUST MET HIM LIKE 2 SECONDS AGO."

Lyra's face went red. "What? I REALLY think he's cute…"

Rain coughed. "APPARENTLY."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. " I would have never guessed that they like each other."

"Did you two seriously not notice them making out, or the fact that Pancham is on your shoulder?" asked Brock, pointing at Jeremy, who nearly peed himself when he saw his partner on his shoulder, smiling happily.

"YOU DISGUST ME." Rain said, finishing her side conversation with Lyra. She turned her head towards Brock "Now wha-" She yelped when she saw Po, staring at her like a total stalker. She fell on the floor and grabbed Bilbo, holding him out to Po. "TAKE HIM NOT ME! Oh… it's just you."

Jeremy looked at Po, then at Rain, then at Venus, then at Rain again, then at Lyra who was kissing Gold again, then back at Rain. "Well, it seems that Po and Venus have taken a liking to you and Bilbo, so it seems that I'm going to have to come with you then."

"It'll be a party! A super fabulous party." Rain said, turning to Gold and Lyra. When she saw them, she pretended to double over and hurl while Bilbo's face had scrunched up like an accordion. "Without that." She said, waving her hands at the two.

Lyra looked over. "You just gestured to all of me."

""Well when you're going all leech-girl on that poor kid in the middle of a battle and your pokemon get their faces pounded into the ground, I'd think it's your fault." Rain replied flatly.

"You don't know that!" Lyra snapped.

"Well I'm guessing I'm pretty close…" Rain replied innocently, she coughed, and continued. "Annnd you walked right into that one."

Jeremy looked at Lyra and Gold then smiled.

"I say we let them come, so if we get attacked, we can push them in front of us as a shield, then run," he said, whispering the last part so that only Rain could hear.

"Maw," agreed Venus.

"Pan," agreed Po.

Rain held back her laughter as she tried to talk clearly. "I'll give 'em a chance… what could go wrong?"

"They could do it in the woods," said Jeremy, looking disgusted by the thought.

Rain was caught in a daze smiling until her brain finally processed what he was saying, then got up and bolted to the nearest bathroom, ready to hurl. Bilbo looked a little helpless as he scratched on the locked door, waiting for his friend to come back out. When Rain got back, her friends where ready, All Pokemon except Pancham, Marill, and Gold's Chikorita where in there PokeBalls.

"Well, lets go already, we all want to have a chance to kick your uncle's ass and we have a long walk to Violet city and the walk through Dark Cave, and I hear we need at least two Pokemon to battle Falkner, so lets go," said Jeremy, walking out the door.

"Lets go," said Gold, arm draped over Lyra's shoulders.

"Thanks people…" Rain gave a small wave to Nurse Joy and Brock as she hobbled out the door with Bilbo trying to see if he could match his friend's footsteps and large stride.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this story, I hope you did, and so does SleepyLlama2012, well, please review and I'll see you next time, bye**


	2. To Violet City

**HEY, I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER EXCITING CHAP... now that i'm done yelling, I hope you enjoy this chap brought to in part by me and SleepyLlama2012, which I think you should read her story, it would mean a lot to me**

**Now its Disclaimer time(said witha fancy Cilian connoisseur type pose): I do not own Pokemon and never will and all that good stuff, know enjoy the story...OR ELSE! **

* * *

"HEY! WILL YOU TWO COME UP FOR AIR! WE ARE ALREADY AT THE DARK CAVE!" yelled Jeremy, trying to get Gold and Lyra's attention.

"Bilbo." Rain whispered, picking him up. "Squirt 'em."

Bilbo grinned and spit an eager shot of hot water at Lyra's rear.

Lyra squealed and whipped around, furious. "HEY TELL THE LITTLE CROCODILE TO SHUT HIS LITTLE TRAP!"

"And the kraken has been UNLEASHED. Claws out kitties, because we are in for a long lecture about how she SAYS she's gonna beat as senseless, BUT SHE WON'T BECAUSE SHE CAN'T." Rain announced to the world. "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

Lyra rolled up her sleeves, scowl spread across her face. "You little..!"

"Mawile!" cried Venus, as she appeared from her Pokeball, and bit both Rain and Lyra before they could attack each other.

"Hey, maybe we should have some lunch now, and not fight, or else YOU WILL BE VENUS' LUNCH!" cried Jeremy, getting out his cooking equipment.

"And he cooks." Rain said, rubbing her arm. "And SHE BITES. Why?! WHY TINY CREATURE?!" She cried, fiercely massaging her arm.

"HMPH!" Lyra mumbled, and sat down on the ground. "Stupid, smart ass best friend."

"Besties forevah girl." Rain added, sitting down where she had been standing.

"Hey! Go get some Berries Gold and Rain, I would keep you here, Rain, but then they would just kiss, and if i sent you and Lyra, you might try and kill each other so, MUSH!" yelled Jeremy, scaring his friends.

Rain cringed and rose to her feet. "Alright Gold, let's go." As she walked with Bilbo, she passed Lyra and gave her a suspicious glance. " .Put."

Lyra glared. "He's mine."

"I don't want him. He's got your germs now." Rain answered and kept walking.

"Alright fine, but if you cheat on me Gold, death," said Lyra, sliding a finger over her neck.

"OK, Break it up, or Venus, WILL!" threatened Jeremy.

"Greaaaat." Rain groaned, tapping her foot impatiently. "Let's just keep the chic with the short temper waiting why don't ya." She said to Gold. "Any day now, molasses."

"I'm not, you're the one whose dragging me around, why not actually get going and get berries so we can eat, isn't that right Chikorita," said Gold, cuddling his partner.

"Fine. Just try to keep up, please." Rain said, heading off with Bilbo.

"I'M WATCHING YOU." Lyra shouted after her.

"Mmhm." Rain agreed sarcastically. "Keep dreaming."

**DURING LUNCH**

"Wow, Jeremy, this is great," said Gold, happily slurping on the berry soup.

"Thanks, I try," said Jeremy.

"And it worked well." Rain added thoughtfully, feeding a spoonful to Bilbo. "He likes it. I like it, no wait, I love it. Mom couldn't even make something like this."

Suddenly a black figure darted behind Rain and a column of fire nearly hit her in the back, if it wasn't for Bilbo, who jumped in front of it and pushed it back with a quick blast of water.

Rain leapt to her feet and spun around to find a small Vulpix in an attack position.

"Felt that! But thanks, Bilbo. Now, SIC 'EM BOY!" Rain shouted enthusiastically.

"VUL!" cried the wild Vulpix, shooting a green blast of energy at Bilbo.

"That was Energy Ball, but, how can a fire type know a grass type move?" asked Jeremy.

"Pan," agreed Po.

Rain grabbed Bilbo and jumped out of the way. Bilbo squirmed and got to his feet, shooting a fast, boiling spit of water. The Vulpix was hit, and it fell to the ground.

"Dragon Claw!" Rain suggested, shouting at Bilbo from behind. He swiped, and the Vulpix nearly fainted.

"No you don't!" Rain called, throwing a PokeBall.

The PokeBall rocked back and forth for a few seconds before locking up.

"HECK YEAH BILBO WE GOT HER!" Rain cried, jumping up and down happily. "It's Ghost Rider! Her name is SOOO Ghost Rider! I love that show!"

Lyra gave an irritated look. "No shit Sherlock! You made me watch it like, a billion freaking times!"

"Ten and a half. You quit on me last time!" Rain exclaimed. "And halfway through too! Right at the part when-"

"NO! I will NOT go through this again!" Lyra shouted, cutting her off. "You are such a friking nerd!"

"A totally hot one at that." Rain said, laughing and snapping her fingers.

"I bet you think Lyra's a hot nerd, he, he," said Jeremy, poking at Gold.

"No comment," replied Gold.

"We'll be hot nerds together!" Rain grinned, laying her head on Lyra's shoulder.

Lyra couldn't help but smile and laugh like a total nutjob. "Yeah we will!"

"Awesome!" cried some random chick that wore only black and yellow striped cloths that put her arm around Jeremy. " Hey cutie."

"Who the? How did she?! WHAT'S UP WITH PEOPLE AND FINDING US?! We must be irresistible or something!" Rain said, wiggling her eyebrows at Lyra.

"Just this one right here," said the chick, looking at Jeremy, who had a look that expressed a mix of confusion, flattery, and fright.

"Okay. Now who the heck are you?" Rain asked, snapping out of her goofy spasm.

"That hurts, Rain, its me, Casey, I live in New Bark Town like you, in fact, we went to elementary school together, same with you Lyra, but enough about me, I want to know who you are?" asked Casey, staring at Jeremy.

"I-I-I'm Jeremy, nice to met you," stuttered Jeremy.

"Small world." Lyra commented.

"That it is, my friend. That it is." Rain replied. "Damn, Jeremy why are you just sitting there like a little school boy? BE A MANLY MAN."

"...," was Jeremy's reply, he was staring deeply at Casey, which caused her to blush deeply.

Rain shook her head and sighed. "Boys. I swear…" With that, she grabbed Bilbo. "Who needs a boyfriend when you can have a Bilbo?"

Bilbo blinked innocently and just hung there in Rain's hands, looking adorable.

"You CANNOT resist this face." Rain said, showcasing him to Lyra by shoving him in her face, in which he hugged.

"That IS pretty adorable." Lyra's muffled voice admitted through Bilbo.

"That feels nice," said Gold, putting his hand by his heart, then looked over to Jeremy, who was making out with Casey. " That used to be us."

Rain sighed and held pulled away Bilbo, holding him in her arms. "How depressing for you though, he's mine." She said, scratching his forehead, in which broke out into a soft rumble. "Here that? Yeah he likes ME. Ooo need some ice for that burn?"

"But ice makes burns worse." Lyra stated matter-of-factly.

"DAMN RIGHT IT DOES." Rain replied, laughing hysterically.

"Hey, did you forget about me, Lyra, you know, your boyfriend?" asked Gold, the he looked over at Jeremy, who just came up for air. "I don't understand her anymore, I was beat out by a blue croc."

"Girl problems, I used to have those, then I met Casey, like a minute ago, but still, good luck bro," said Jeremy, patting his friend, then went back to kissing Casey.

"Question, are you guys gonna sit out here and make out all day or are we actually going to get to go in Dark Cave, because honestly, I have a Pokemon that's in pain here," Rain commented, pointing to Ghost Rider's PokeBall.

"No, we can go, right Casey?" asked Jeremy.

"Sure, sweetie," said Casey.

**AFTER DARK CAVE, AND IN VIOLET CITY**

"WE MADE IT!" cried Gold, "But can you get over the Totodile, Lyra, I think you're drooling, what about me and Maril? And I think Jeremy agrees, right?"

"You're on your own, lets go Casey, Rain, I know where the Pokemon Center is," said Jeremy walking off, with Casey in tow.

Rain trailed in the very back, carrying Ghost Rider and watching Bilbo dance around behind her, still trying to put his feet in every footprint she made. "Good. I wanna meet this sweet little thing… aside from the fact that she tried to torch me."

"You never talk to me anymore Lyra," complained Gold.

"Calm down, Gold." Lyra laughed. "It's only been like 5 minutes since we last talked."

"Yeah, I guess, but still, it was a lonely five minutes without you," replied Gold. "Especially with Jevin and Casey tongue wrestling."

She rolled her eyes and turned around, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Better?"

"Maybe, a little more than that might be make it better," said Gold.

She smiled and happily gave him a kiss. "I'll make sure not to miss next time."

"Alright, to the Pokemon Center!" cried Gold, with a new found energy spike.

Lyra giggled and followed him happily.

**AT THE POKEMON CENTER**

"Here. Please, get her out to me as fast as you can manage, miss." Rain said, handing Ghost Rider over to the nurse. "I wanna make sure she doesn't still feel like blowin me up."

The nurse gave her a quizzical look, but didn't ask and headed back with Ghost Rider.

When Rain turned around, she saw Jeremy and Casey were making out… again. She sighed and sat down as far away from them as the seats would allow. She picked up Bilbo and set him in her lap. "AHEM."

"Hey Rain, tongue wrestlers," called Gold, walking in the Center, his arm around Lyra.

"Hey," cried Jeremy, breaking the kiss, then going right back into it.

"Get a room you two," called a woman from behind a magazine.

Rain looked up thoughtfully. "Oh I'd LOVE that. As a matter of fact, I've been wanting that for the past HOUR."

Bilbo nodded without hesitation.

But none of this fazed Jeremy, all he did in response was get up from his seat. "Battle me."

"Gladly," said the woman, who wore a trench coat and sunglasses so she was impossible to tell who it was.

"Alright, lets take this outside," stated Jeremy, sternly.

"Alright," said the women.

"Hey Rain, will you be the ref?" asked Jeremy.

Rain blinked, trying not to fall asleep.

"Uh huh… sure." She muttered, grabbing Bilbo and dragging her feet on her way out the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked a very confused Gold, walking in with Lyra.

"Wait for us!" Lyra pleaded, walking out with Gold.

Rain looked back at the nurse, who was back at the desk. "Just bring her out when you think she's alright."

The nurse opened her mouth to ask why, but quickly shut it, deciding not to ask.

**OUTSIDE**

"Okay. One on one, go until all your Pokemon are down. There's a clinic right there, so feel free to go all out guys. Blah blah blah best ref. ever, GO!" Rain shouted.

"Alright, I need you Po!" yelled Jeremy, having Po jump of his shoulder into battle.

"We can take them, go Steelix!" cried the women, throwing a Pokeball out on to the field, which revealed a large metal snake Pokemon.

"I knew it was you! Lets do this Po! Karate Chop!" ordered Jeremy, telling his partner what to do.

"PAN!" cried Po, rushing at Steelix, with its fist glowing, Steelix looked like it wanted to attack, but the woman would not tell it to do anything, and Steelix was hit hard, and went down.

Rain blinked, frankly stunned. "Um… ohkay. The winner is Jeremy, I guess."

Bilbo tried to clap with his small little t-rex like arms, but couldn't really do much.

Jeremy walked up to the women who was petting her Steelix. "Take them off."

"What?" the women seemed confused.

"The glasses, you aren't fooling anybody, and the Steelix conforms it, I mean, does anybody here not know who she is?" asked Jeremy, looking at his friends and girlfriend.

"I knew," said Casey.

"Same here," said Lyra.

"As did I," said Gold.

"Did you know? Rain?" asked Jeremy.

"And then there's me." Rain muttered. "NOPE. No clue, but I'm digging the trench coat."

"Dude, that's my mom, Jasmine, the Olivine city gym leader," said Jeremy.

"Hey, that reminds me, Amber's here to see you," said Jasmine.

"Really I missed her so much," said Jeremy.

"Oh really, who's this Amber… I THOUGHT WE WERE DATING! AND I'LL SEND ANYBODY IN MY WAY FOR YOU! OUT OF THE PARK!" cried the baseball loving trainer.

"No, you are my girlfriend, Amber is a friend, where is she mom?" asked Jeremy.

"Well, just call her," said Jasmine. " well i have to go, bye."

"Alright, bye, now AMBER!" yelled Jeremy, and just as he finished saying that, the ground started shaking.

"Earthquake!" yelled Gold, gripping Lyra, who buried her face in his chest.

"Hold me Jeremy!" yelled Casey, grabbing her boyfriend.

"Okay, WHAT THE HECK GUYS YOU ARE FREAKIN ME OUT HERE!" Rain screamed, nearly squishing Bilbo in her arms. "BAGGINS PROTECT ME!"

"Dude, its just Amber, and here she is," said Jeremy as a giant rock snake crashed into the air from the ground.

"RAR!" cried the Pokemon, as it lowered its head towards Jeremy.

"Amber!" cried Jeremy, hugging the head of the snake Pokemon.

"...," was the reaction that he got from his friends.

"That's adorable…" Rain murmured, "except for the fact that she's a huge rocky snake."

"RAR!" was the reaction Amber gave her, and Rain found herself being glared at by the Onix.

"Uh… I MEAN, a beautiful, smart, sophisticated giant rock snake. The best rock snake to walk- er… slither the earth…!" Rain corrected herself, turning to Bilbo who was cowering behind her leg. "I said that correct… right?"

"NIce butt kissing, Girly, but we need you to come with us," said a man in a black suit and hat.

"Who are you?" asked Lyra.

"Like you want to know, but we are team rocket," said the man.

"Well at least we got a half-decent introduction from SOMEBODY around here. You people strut in… wait did you say team rocket?" Rain asked, grabbing Bilbo.

"Yes they did, lets go, sent out all of your Pokemon!" called Jeremy, throwing out Venus' PokeBall.

"Mawile," cried Venus.

"Alright, go you two!" cried Gold, throwing out his Pokemon.

"Chikorita!" cried his Chikorita.

"Sperow!" cried his Spearow.

"Lets do this, quarter in the ninth, the last inning, defense!" cried Casey, throwing out three PokeBalls.

"Bey!" cried her Bayleaf.

"Bee!" cried her Beedrill.

"Ele!" cried the Elekid.

"Let's kick some ass!" Lyra hollered, her Pokemon each coming out at her command.

"Mar!" Her Maril cried, hopping down from her shoulder.

"SEN!" Called her Sentret.

Rain held Bilbo quietly and stared at her feet, her face flushed red. "Bilbo… yeah… let's go…" She sighed setting down her confused pokemon, who blinked and stared before realizing they were about to battle. "AHEM, battle call!" Rain whispered harshly.

Bilbo cocked his head to the side and shook his head in realization. "Toti…?" he called uncertainly.

Rain slapped her forehead. "Uhh… Nevermind, LET'S BRING THE PAIN!"

* * *

**Did you like it? please say yes, we work very hard on these, so please review, and i'll see you all next time, bye bye**


End file.
